This Core provides research support functions in two broad areas. One is a set of internal functions that assist Center investigators who are carrying out intervention trials and require specialized support resources for their work. The other is a set of external functions that--following the successful completion of an intervention study--disseminate practical information, materials, and training in its methods to service providers allowing them to directly benefit from the Center's research. Three internal intervention support functions will be continued in the renewal period. These are (1) the maintenance of a large HIV behavioral research database continually updated by the Center's Research Librarian and used by CAIR investigators and Fellows to efficiently and comprehensively review published research in the field; (2) a centralized resource that produces uniquely-designed but standard-format manuals used by staff who deliver interventions in CAIR investigators' research; and (3) a centralized resource for monitoring and performing intervention delivery quality control. During the past funding period, CAIR's external dissemination functions included publication of a newsletter and placing study-related materials on a Center website. During the renewal period, and as a result of findings learned in CAIR's technology transfer studies, we will utilize the website as a much more interactive resource that: (1) employs field-tested distance learning technologies to train service providers in how to implement interventions found effective in our research; (2) links providers who use the interactive curricula with consultation by the CAIR investigators who developed the intervention; and (3) permits direct access by other researchers, students, and providers to CAIR's AIDS research bibliographic database. In these ways, the Core will benefit not only CAIR but expand its service to the field as a whole.